New World Order
by GreyWolfSyndicate
Summary: In an apocalyptic to post-apocalyptic dystopian world, Sonic the Hedgehog is thrown into turmoil when the undead exact their revenge upon the living world. Can the world possibly be saved? Or is the cost to do so far too great? Contains SonAmy, Silvaze, and far more tragedies ahead. Themed on AMC's The Walking Dead. Rated M for violence and potential lemons later on. W.I.P!
1. Sunrise

**BOOM**

Sonic the Hedgehog woke to the sound of screams and gunfire.

Smoke hazed past his window. Through his window, he could only see flames rising from the building across his street. He scrambled out of bed, preparing to run at hyper speed out of his door when he noticed that, suddenly, he could not.

 _My legs... why can't I run?_

He couldn't run. Meaning he couldn't save everyone... _easily_. He pulled on a coat, and with only a second of hesitation, pulled the .45 M1911 from his closet. A birthday gift from Knuckles, which he, ironically, mentioned, "For the day you can't outrun a bullet. This will mean you can at least fire one back." He hoped he didn't have to, holstering it and opening the door. What he saw took his breath away.

Five armed military units, the last of about the fifty that Sonic counted, were making a stand in the middle of the road. A helicopter was burning in a nearby building. Only five were making a stand... against... what...?

Were his eyes failing him?

A woman with half of her arm ripped off was chewing one of the downed soldiers' innards. Another hoard of them were advancing on the units, which were pumping bullets into their chests as fast as they could. None of them dropped until one of them hit them in the head by accident.

"Aim for the brain! It's the onl- AAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" He watched, horrified, as one of those... things ripped his tonsils out. Another soldier gunned the... walker, whatever the monster was... down into the road, but it was too late. The gored man gurgled unintelligible words through the blood sputtering from his throat before slumping into the street, dead. The rest of the men had stood there, watching him, oblivious of the advancing hoard within 2 feet from them. They noticed quickly when another man was swallowed up by them, shrieking almost... inhumanely until being slammed on the ground, cracking his skull open. It only took a matter of seconds before the rest of the small unit was mauled by the undead, their screams echoing down a bloody, deserted road.

He closed the door, locking all three locks. He had just enough time to watch the window down the hall of his house shatter, a walker stumbling through, before he slumped over into his closet, passing out from the shock of the events that just transpired.

 ** _Hours later_**

The smell woke him up faster than anything. Rotting, festering flesh. As he looked up, he noticed that he had somehow managed to catch the door of his closet with his foot as he fell, shutting it behind him. Perking his ears, he heard a wet, slapping sound, and a distant growl in his house.

 _Amy_

He shook his head rapidly, sitting up.

 _AMY!_

He gasped. She was in this too. Not just him. He scrambled to his feet, steadying himself before gently, quietly, peeking out of his closet door.

Nothing.

He drew his handgun, sliding out from behind the door quietly. He could see a walker down his hallway now, gnawing on an unfortunate lady's bones. She had probably sought refuge in his home, but found only the dead to greet her. The pink haired female was long gone, dead hours ago. A single tear traced down his cheek at the disturbing sight, knowing somebody died trying to find him, wanting his help.

 _Hours ago._

 _PINK HAIR!?_

He forgot, just for a second, how dangerous the creature down his hallway was. He let out a guttural roar, and ran down the hall, picking up what little speed he had left. He slammed his shoulder into the walker with all his might, knocking him to the floor before beating him with the end of the pistol, oblivious to the blood covering his body. After a minute, well past when he knew he was dead, he scrambled to the hedgehog's body.

 _Not her._

He breathed a sigh of relief. He could still find her. There was only one thing he could do now, and it was go.

Into the streets.

Alone.

He shivered at the prospect and sat down, taking a second to rest on his satin couch, thinking about her.

As he thought deeper, he remembered how they would sit on his roof and watch the stars. Just last night they had done this, everything still peaceful within the city.

 _He could travel safely._

He slapped his forehead. How could he possibly not think of that before? He moved upstairs quietly, and hauled himself through his window, climbing onto the roof. Even if he wasn't the fastest thing alive anymore, he was certainly athletic enough to make the jump to the house next to him.

He picked up speed, and leapt onto the edge of the roof, almost falling. What caused him to almost fall was the mob of rotting corpses shuffling in the alley between the houses, groaning. They snarled when they noticed him, gnashing rotten, halfway gone teeth. Shivering and looking away, he pulled himself onto the flat platform of the roof, scanning the horizon. Amy's house was only a few streets away, he knew this from the sweet, passionate late night visits he took to her. He shivered, not from cold, but from the sheer weight of the fact that what could have happened to her was somehow far worse than death could possibly be.

He took a deep breath, and charged, leaping onto the next house. For now, this was his only option. He would find her first. After that... he didn't know.

For the first time ever, Sonic the Hedgehog had no idea how he could possibly save humanity.

 **A/N: What do you guys think of this one so far? I was up late last night brainstorming, and this idea just kind of jumped slammed into my head. Let me know in the reviews, and I'll be sure to continue this one. I've got far too many ways I can make this interesting to not write this one further. Thanks!**

 **1/11/17 Edit: In between chapters, I will be creating flashbacks to life before the apocalypse happened, which will help unfold the story faster for the readers as they go on.**


	2. Poisoned

**Flashback**

"You always worry too much Sonic! That's just it! It isn't my fault you can't take a minute or two to enjoy the world while you can!"

"For the love of god, it isn't that SIMPLE Amy! You can't just STOP any given day, the world expects you to be there! You don't know!"

"I've expected you to be there for all of my life, Sonic! I expected you to be more than just... THIS!"

"What do you mean, "This"? What the fuck does that mean!?"

" ** _THIS_** is you not truly being here! Being here when you know you don't want to!"

"I never said I didn't want to be here Amy! Never in my life have I even THOUGHT that!"

"Well, you wanna know how to prove me wrong!? For once in your GOD-DAMN life, stay here! Be more than just another... ghost in the damn wind!"

He drew a deep breath, composing himself, balancing his thoughts. He couldn't break down on her now, and he couldn't lose her. He loved her more than she could possibly know.

"You don't know me. You don't know how I work. I can't stop Amy, you know this. This is what keeps me alive, keeps US alive! Why can't you see that?"

"Why can't you see more than that!? Why can't you just-fucking-love- ARGHHHH!" She screamed in frustration. Sonic opened his mouth to retaliate, but before he had a chance, she had gone from furious to bawling her eyes out, slumped against the wall. She shivered, sobbing into her arms, her beautiful, pink quills now slicked with tears. He sat down, slumping against the wall next to her.

He hugged her.

She pushed him away.

He hugged her again, and this time, she didn't have the strength nor will to say no. She loved him. She sobbed into his chest while he whispered lovely words to her, kissing her ear, which twitched, causing her to giggle weakly. What she didn't see was the pain on his face, the tears in his eyes brought by the dysfunction of their relationship. He dried his eyes while her head was still in his chest, putting on his best camera face, smiling, even if it was all just a lie. She sat up, looking into his eyes, and softly kissed him. Passion, lust, and pain drove them to her bedroom, kissing, squeezing, a passion fueled by the abstract belief that they would drop dead if they couldn't continue. January 20th, it was. Three days from their anniversary of love that was denied proper growth by his immaturity, his unwillingness to change. Love that was a knife to her heart. Love that one day could kill him and her both, if malnourished. _And all_ , he thought, _for my childish ways_.

"Stop."

She didn't hear him. She was only immersed in taking the only chance she had, the only possible method she had, of keeping him there just a little longer. She kissed him on his neck, sucking until his blood came to the surface, eliciting a sick, drawn out moan from him. But, as was any situation with him, his will won over.

"Stop, Amy."

She froze and drew away, briefly. "What?"

"I can't do this anymore."

A tear slid from the corner of her eye, her face sinking like a stone into the ocean. He was going to leave her alone... again.

And then, slowly, he got down on one knee.

Her heart stopped.

"Amy Rose, I have poisoned you. I have intoxicated your veins, wilting the beautiful flower that many men would have died for." He shivered, knowing that this was forever. This was the end of running away.

"I can't draw such a deep toxin from your blood, nor would I want to. I want to be infected, intoxicated, poisoned... by the same thing I have done to you." She looked down, the truth dawning on her face, shining through the lies and deceit she had believed. Her eyes widened, ears perking in... could it possibly be? Joy?

"Will you marry me?"

Seconds passed. The time it took for her to register what he meant felt like hours, ages, life into death. He held his breath, terrified, sickened by the thought of her telling him no. Leaving him like he had always done to her. He was truly afraid.

She burst into tears, somehow restraining herself to only a tight, but sweet embrace. Her little frame shivered, warmth flooding her core, butterflies dancing in her stomach, daring her to believe it wasn't a dream. She kissed him, sweetly, gently, employing something she was afraid of giving to him, something she substituted with lust. Love.

"I will. I will, and I will never look back."

His heart grew in size. It had to have, it was the only possible meaning of the feeling in his chest that he felt, surely nothing could be so... pure, beautiful, as this moment was.

They kissed again, and this night... this time... there would be much more than just lust within the sheets of her oh-so familiar bed.

 **A/N: What do you guys think of this flashback so far? Let me know in the reviews, I feel like this was a really strong chapter and hearing it from others will only strengthen that belief! Thank you all!**


End file.
